


Unzip Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this okay?” Cora whispered in her ear, her voice shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unzip Me

They were both soaking wet, dripping water all down the steps as they ran upstairs to Lydia’s room to change, Lydia laughs echoing in the silent house. She kicked her high heels off near the door before she reached behind herself to try and unzip her dress, finding it hard to do with the fabric so wet.

 

She looked over her shoulder at Cora who had already stripped out of her shirt, revealing the black sports bra she wore underneath. Lydia’s eyes lingered for a moment before she dropped her hands to her side. “Would you mind helping me out of this, Cora?” She asked softly.

 

Cora walked over to her, and Lydia held her hair out of the way as Cora’s fingers found the zipper. Slowly, it was pulled down and Lydia could feel her heart beat a little faster. Cora’s hands stopped at the end, not moving away even though the dress was unzipped. Slowly, they moved up Lydia’s back and to her shoulders, pushing the fabric off of Lydia’s shoulders.

 

Lydia’s heartbeat sped up, her eyes catching sight of herself in the full length mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and she could see Cora watching her in the mirror as well.

 

The dress fell to the floor, leaving Lydia in her purple lace strapless bra and matching panties. Her body began to shake as Cora’s hands moved along her sides, heart beating faster and faster.

 

“Is this okay?” Cora whispered in her ear, her voice shaking.

 

Lydia nodded and turned her head, touching Cora’s cheek with her hand, gently caressing it. “Yes,” She said, they were so close now, only a couple of more inches and they would be kissing. “This is okay.”


End file.
